


Born to die

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:24:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: But I know, yes I know, that I was born to die





	Born to die

Another ordinary day.

Ace met up with Sabo and the others, dragging a sack filled with coins behind him. He beamed as Sabo took one look at the loot and whistled in appreciation. In quick strides, Sabo was by his side, and was cupping his cheek, telling him how proud he was of his skills. Ace relaxed. He loved being touched by Sabo, loved being reminded that Sabo loved him.......even though he didn't deserve it.

"Come." Sabo lead him towards their hideout, a hideout they shared with three other people, Koala, Law and Haruta

Koala was Sabo's best friend and his confidant. She was the one who made Sabo and Ace realize that they were made for each other, and she was fully supportive of their relationship ever since then. She was a major in information gathering, and like Sabo, she was a spy for the Revolutionaries, an independent organization which sought to cast the nobility down from their lofty positions, thereby changing the world for the better. Unknown to the general public and nobility alike, the Revolutionaries were being funded by a Celestial Dragon, who also wanted to cast down his fellow nobles in the memory of his old flame. His name was Saint Mjosgard, and he knew exactly how to utilize the politics to his advantage so that neither he nor the Revolutionaries would get caught.

Law was also living in the house, and was a skilled surgeon. He could fix anything and anyone he set his mind to. 

Haruta was an undercover member of Whitebeard Pirates, an organization Ace was interested in joining, and who was assigned to look after Ace until that could happen.

Overall, the five of them were living a quiet, ordinary, life.

That evening's news changed all that.

"Welcome to Marine Channel's evening news." the speaker said "Today, the head of Marines, Sengoku, and one of the Admirals, Akainu, are our guests."

"Thank you, Morgans." Sengoku appeared on the screen "Today is extremely important. Today, the Hunt resumes."

The blood of every occupant of the room ran cold. Everyone knew what the continuation of the Hunt meant, and none of them were gonna lay low.

"I'll be in my room." Ace announced quietly, as he began to ascend the stairs.

"If our target is watching, they should know there's no escape for them." Akainu jumped in "Not only are we involved, but we promised a handsome reward to whoever brings them in. This could include those they've trusted stabbing them in the back and......"

"I've heard enough." Sabo turned off the TV "I am gonna spend the night with my BOYFRIEND."

He stalked off, disappearing behind the door which lead upstairs.

He found Ace lying on the bed, looking at the ceiling

"What did Akainu say?" Ace asked, turning his head to face Sabo.

"The usual." Sabo shrugged "He warned the viewers that there is no escape for you, and how the people you've trusted could stab you in the back. A bunch of bullshit, if you ask me."

"Would you?" Ace wrapped his arms around his knees "Stab me in the back, I mean."

"Of course not." Sabo said firmly "We've known each other since childhood. I've never betrayed you, and I don't plan to start now."

"Ace! Sabo!" Law called "Guess who came to town?"

Ace and Sabo clambered downstairs to see. Standing in the living room was Law's own boyfriend and their little brother.

"LUFFY!" they both exclaimed, tackling him

"Shishishi!" he laughed "I am back!"

Then, his expression turned serious.

"I've heard the evening news." he continued "You can rely on me too, if you want."

He stared straight at Ace as he spoke.

The reunion was interrupted by bell-ringing. Law went to open it, and came face to face with Government soldiers, led by lazy Admiral Aokiji, formerly known as Kuzan.

"We're looking for Gol D. Roger's son." Aokiji said without preamble.

"Sure." Law said, opening the doors wide "Feel free to have a look around."

"Thank you." Aokiji had said, as he motioned for his two grunts to follow him inside

They found Koala fussing over three teenagers in beds, only the tops of their heads visible. She grabbed Aokiji's jacket and sobbed into it.

"You are a Marine, right?" she cried "Please, save my brothers!"

"Calm down." Aokiji attempted to console her "What happened?"

"They.....they drank bad water this morning.....they've been infected by Dengue fever." she sobbed harder "Please, help them!"

"Actually, I think it'd be better if we left." Aokiji moved closer to the door

And in the next second, he and his grunts fled, as if the greatest calamity was behind them.

Once Koala was sure they were really gone, she and Law fell onto the floor, laughing, while Luffy, Ace and Sabo crawled out from under their bedsheets.

"They were looking for me, weren't they?" Ace brought it up first 

"Yes." Law confirmed "And they would try again. I suggest we go on a run."

"ADVENTURE!" Luffy screamed


End file.
